The Right Flavor
by Ahubbard676
Summary: Tsukune worked from the bottom to become Tokyo's top chef. when one of his waitress want to learn how how to cook, now he has a cooking school where three particular girl fall in love with there teacher
1. Chapter 1

The right flavor

A/N: This is a oneshots for now, but if a lot of people review it i will turn it into a full blown story. I hope you like it.

"Alright, are you ready Moka?" Tsukune asked as he put his apron on. It was Moka's time to cook with the master chef, he had been teaching her and a couple other girls how to cook for about a week and a half now. "Yes, Angel food cake? Isn't that what were cooking?" Moka asked as she put her silver hair up in a bun and wrapped a rubber band around it to keep her silver hair from falling in the food.

"Yep, except your going to cook... and im going to watch", Tsukune said as he leaned against a kitchen counter and crossed his arms. Moka stared at him with a pissed off look, normally he would help her cook before made her do it on her own.

In retrospect the only reason he did this was because when she first came to his lesson she somehow managed to set a sandwich on fire. "Heres the recipe, and the ingredients." Tsukune said as he pushed forward a card with his own recipe for Angel food cake and the normal ingredients that she would use for it.

Tsukune watched as Moka put all of the ingredients together perfectly following the instructions on his card. When she had reached the stir part she had broken a wooden spoon stirring it so much. Tsukune grabbed another wooden spoon and handed it to her as he took his poor broken spoon which he would morn later.

As Moka continued a piece of her silver hair slipped out of her rubber band grip and fell into her eyes. She put her bowl down and slowly put her hair behind her ear and smiled at Tsukune. He was such a sucker when it came to girls, so her nervously acted like he wasn't watching her.

XXXXXX

Moka had poured her batter in her medium sized metal pan and put in the oven which she pre-heated to 350FONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"。/SPAN/FONTdegrees. As they waited Moka watched as Tsukune nervously tried not to say anything stupid or embarrassing. As the time passed Tsukune had gotten ready to make another serving of Angel food cake. Moka had put her dirty dishes in the sink where she began wash them, Tsukune slowly walked over to her and watched her clean the dished. She was great at that but when it came to cooking she was... better at washing the dishes lets just say that.

As the timer went off, Moka dried her hands off on a nearby towel and walked over to the oven to check on her master creation. Tsukune stood on the other side of the counter and waited to see how Moka did. Moka slowly lifted the cake out of the oven and placed it on the counter, she removed the oven mits from her hands and grabbed fork. "It looks perfect Moka!" Tsukune said, Moka blushed a little and dug the fork into the cake. She took a piece off the top of the cake and blew on it, Tsukune watched happily as Moka slowly moved the fork over to Tsukune's mouth.

Tsukune bit down on the piece of cake expecting a sweet tase, instead... he got a sour one. When prepared perfectly Angel food cake can taste amazing, but when something is not measured right it can become amazingly sour.

"So..." Moka asked as she pulled away the fork from his mouth. Tsukune swallowed his food and looked at Moka with a forgiveness smile, "maybe i should have showed you first..." Tsukune said making Moka get frustrated.

XXXXXX

Tsukune set up the exact measurements for his recipe, he set all of it in front of Moka so that she could try it again.

She put the ingredients in the right way, but then... she began to stir it all up. Tsukune got close behind her and wrapped his hand around her, his other hand wrapped around the bottom of the bowl. "You have to stir it slowly, it gives the food love" Tsukune said as he slowed Moka down to a slow type of stir. She couldn't help but blush, if a guy normally did this to her she would have beaten him to a pulp by now.

Tsukune let go of Moka and she continued her slow paced stir. When she was done with stirring she reached down for a new pan, when she returned to her cake mix Tsukune had stuck his finger on the spoon and put a dab of cake mix on Moka's nose.

Tsukune smiled as he licked what was left of the cake mix off his finger. Moka had seen this in movies before so she decided to go along with it and grabbed a handful of cake mix, Tsukune opened his eyes to see the yellowish cake mix flying at his face. The cake mix hit Tsukune's face and almost covered it completely.

Moka laughed a little and reached over the counter and used her finger to scrap off the cake batter from the tip of Tsukune's nose. "So... how does it taste?" Moka asked as she began to pour the rest if the mix into her new pan.

XXXXXX

Tsukune and Moka had gotten cleaned up and got there cake out of the oven. He grabbed two forks and handed one to Moka and he kept one himself. They dug there forks into the cake and blew on it, Moka had moved her fork to Tsukune's mouth and Tsukune's moved his to Moka's. As they bit down simultaneously Tsukune smiled, Moka blinked her eyes rapidly.

She had cooked that? It was so delicious! It was so good she could have swore Tsukune switched the cakes if she didn't watch him pull it out of the oven. "Wow Moka, thats delicious you did great!" Tsukune said as he hugged Moka. Before she could do anything back, the door to Tsukune's school opened up and a blue haired woman walked through with her arms crossed and starring at Moka with anger and jealousy in her eyes.

"Hey Kurumu, come on in, i was just finishing up with Moka", Tsukune said as he grabbed the Angel food cake with his oven mits and put the cake in his refrigerator. Moka walked past Kurumu and stuck her foot out tripping kurumu while Tsukune wasn't looking. Kurumu dusted herself off and walked over to Tsukune, "here Tsukune let me help you wash your mouth out!" Kurumu said loud enough for Moka to hear.

"Kurumu... what are you doing STOP!" Tsukune said as water was flushed in his mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

The right flavor ch 2

A/N: thought i would update this one as well im not 100% sure where this one is going yet but i like it so im going to keep writing it:)

The first ten years of Tsukune Aono's life was perfect, he ate as much as he wanted, and did just about anything he ever wanted to do! When he turned eleven though, he discovered the wonderful art of cooking. After that he trained and busted his ass to become the top chef in japan.

"HEY knock it off you two!" Tsukune yelled as he quickly ran over to a pair of girls, they had began to throw today's lesson at each other. Kurumu and Moka were throwing eggs and flower at each other covering not only themselves, but Tsukune when he had gotten too close. The last person in the room was a cute girl, she had beautiful purple hair which was put up in a bun. She too was one of the students of the famous Tsukune Aono, but unlike the jealous two fighting with egg, Mizore was there to learn how too cook.

It was now the third week into their training and still... they hadn't learned a single thing! Moka and Kurumu were too busy fighting each other for Tsukune that they always just ignore him, "ugh... Tsukune can i have some help?" Mizore asked as she slowly approached the egg, sugar, and flower covered chef.

XXXXXX

Moka and Kurumu had been stopped... eventually by Tsukune, "you know, you two fight all the time for no reason!" Tsukune yelled at the two girls, they were both sitting on a pair of stools and hanging their heads in shame. Mizore was standing behind the chef who could easily be mistaken for a cake now. "But Tsukune it was her who started it!" Kurumu said as she pointed her finger at Moka, not liking Kurumu's stupid finger in her face Moka tried to bite it but only missed.

"Knock it off you two, now listen up, you two need to work together so im assigning the two of you as partners for the next lesson!" Tsukune's had tried to never raise his voice to anyone because honestly he sounded kinda dorky, and hes just to nice.

"Wait you can't pair me with her... her boobs will just get in the way!" Moka said surprisingly sounding completely serious. Tsukune could only stare awkwardly at Moka, "well it's either work together or no more lessons!" Tsukune crossed his arms and waited for their response, "fine!" Both girls said at once.

XXXXXX five weeks ago

Tsukune was walking around town, his restaurants were all being watched by chefs that he trusted with his business. One of these people was an old friend of Tsukune's was a man named Gin, he was an alright chef and one of Tsukune's closest friends. Tsukune had meet Gin in college when they were in cooking class.

Gin said that he was just in the class because he needed extra credits but now its his job. Tsukune had made his way to an outdoor cafe shop, he liked to read the newspaper as he drank his morning coffee. "Excuse me, is there anything else i can get you?" Tsukune dropped his newspaper to see a beautiful girl, her hair was a beautiful shade of blue, not to dark and not to light.

She was a waitress at the cafe, she wasn't allowed to work the coffee so she took peoples orders. "Ugh.. no thank you im fine." Tsukune kinda liked this girl, she always usually sat down and talked to him, but her boss had caught her and she was never allowed to do it again. Other then that Tsukune had never really talked to her.

"Actually... what time do you get off?" Tsukune asked before the waitress named Kurumu had walked away. Her back was facing Tsukune so he didn't see her smile and blush, "i get lunch in about a half hour, I'll be waiting." Kurumu said as she walked off with a smile on her face.

XXXXXX present time

"Ugh.. no your doing it wrong idiot!" Moka said as she hit her hip against Kurumu's and sending her to her butt, Kurumu was daydreaming about her and Tsukune's first date. Because she was daydreaming she had added a couple of things no one would want in a apple pie, like instead of sugar she poured a couple spoonfuls of salt.

"Hey! I was doing fine, now that you touched it you ruined it, i guess we can start over!" Kurumu's taunting had just made Moka want to throw their unfinished pie at Kurumu... and why the hell not. Moka had picked up the cut up Apple's and the dough that th had made and through it at Kurumu. Tsukune and Mizore were sitting on a counter watching as Moka dumped all of their food on Kurumu.

"Hey Tsukune.. will you teach me how to make an Apple pie?" Mizore asked. "Well all you have to do is watch Moka, she sure is mixing the ingredients well..." Tsukune said as he sighed, he knew it would be a lost cause to try and get those two to work together. Tsukune was surprised when he looked back up to see Mizore dumping a bag of flower on Kurumu, "NO WAIT MIZORE THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" 


	3. Chapter 3

The Right Flavor ch 3

A/N: hey there guys so for our anniversary I put up a poll and you guys voted for me to upload a new chapter for all of my stories I thought about it and decided I will update everyone of my stories but I'm not sure how long it will take so this might come out a little later then I had expected I have a total of eight stories to update and about 2,000 words each soooo... here were are I hope you guys enjoy them all and I hope other people don't get mad that I posted eight stories all at once!

Kurumu had meet Tsukune through a general meeting every time he would go to get coffee or went to read the newspaper. Moka's situation was a little different from that, Moka was standing at her home looking out the window, her hand was holding her head up and she was bored. It wasn't very often that she got out of her house and when she did it was always for her family.

"Big sister are you here?" Kokoa asked as she entered Moka's bedroom, "All you do is sit at home all day why don't you go out and find something to do." Kokoa said as she sat down on Moka's bed an bounced on it a little bit. "There is nothing I want to do, besides I have a dinner date tonight." Moka was always being set up on little dates that mean nothing but it kept her busy.

The man she was going out with was a yokai, he was a spoiled little rich kid who had his parents set the date up for him. Moka didn't agree with it but her step mother thought It would be a good idea, maybe Moka would fall in love. It wasn't likely because every date she has had usually ends up with her hurting the guy or yelling at them and making them feel like wimps.

"I don't like you dating random guys, your too good for any of them!" Kokoa said as she jumped off of Moka's bed and hugged Moka. "besides if you do find a boyfriend then I wont see you as much!" Kokoa smiled at Moka who just kinda shrugged it off as an annoying little sister thing.

XXXXXXXX

Moka had gotten dressed up and went out to the restaurant where she was to meet the next prince charming who would sweep her off her feet. "excuse me, is there anything I can get you while you wait?" a waitress had walked up to Moka and offered her a wine selection and a menu while she waited for her date to arrive.

"hey there sorry I'm late I was just looking for the prettiest flowers I could find for the prettiest girl here." the man was a typical ladies man, he cared only about how people saw him and the quickest way into a girls pants. Moka sighed as she grabbed the flowers from the man who was wearing sunglasses in a restaurant.

Moka had ordered and listened to her date talk about himself only and didn't ask a single question about herself. She was restraining herself from reaching over the table and killing him, they were in a public place so she couldn't exactly kill him without getting caught.

"Excuse me, the chief would like to talk to you for a minute." the waitress that had given Moka her menu had come back and was talking to her. "The chief?" Moka asked as she excused herself from her date and followed the waitress into the kitchen. It was rather busy with a lot of people running back an fourth trying to get there stuff cooked.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen in front of a single stove that was cut off from the rest was a man with the head chiefs hat on. "I don't know you personally but you looked a little bored with that guy over there. "Your right about one thing, you don't know me, so why did you bring me back here?" Moka asked crossing her arms.

"My name is Tsukune Aono, this is my restaurant and I was wondering if maybe you would like to do me a favor?" Tsukune looked up at Moka and smiled. Moka's attitude changed a little once she saw his smile, he was so strange but so nice.

"What could I do for you?" Moka asked, Tsukune walked over to Moka and grabbed her hand. "Well, I thought that maybe if you weren't to busy with Mr. interesting over there you would like to be my official taste tester?" Tsukune had pulled Moka over to a counter that was clean and pointed over at the man siting by himself checking out the waitress as she walked past him.

"You know, anything is better then going back out there with that idiot." Moka said, Tsukune smiled as he put his hands on Moka's waist and lifted her up, he set her on the counter and she blushed a bit. Tsukune really was strange, being so nice to one customer out of all of them in the restaurant. There was one way glass so Moka could see her date but he couldn't see her.

She looked at Tsukune who had began to cook something but still didn't forget about her, "So who made you go out with that guys?" Tsukune asked as he turned his stove on and began to put cooking oil around it. "My mother makes me go on dates, its mostly a family kind of thing where she picks them out for me." Moka asked as she watched Tsukune slowly move his pan in a circle as the pan heated up.

"Well, maybe next time act like your sick." Tsukune said smiling at Moka, she couldn't help but smile back at him. There was something about this guy that was so refreshing so nice. "You know, when I first started cooking I was terrible at it, people said I should stop cooking, that I would never get anywhere." Moka watched as Tsukune began to cook, he did it so naturally. He put vegetables in the pan as he began to cook, meat was thrown in as he continued to cook his food, Moka watched as Tsukune smiled while he cooked his food.

"But when you find what you love you stick with it no matter what." Tsukune looked up at Moka as he stuck a fork into the now cooked stir fry. Tsukune lifted the fork up to Moka's mouth but before he did that he blew on the steaming food and slowly put up to Moka's mouth and she put it in her mouth tasting the deliciousness of the meal.

It was like nothing she had ever tasted before, it tasted as if angels had cooked the food themselves. "So if I were you I would listen to what you think before you listen to what your mother thinks." Tsukune said as he pulled the fork away from Moka's mouth.

XXXXXXXX

Moka now watched as he helped teach Kurumu how to cook, it was strange how Tsukune could get to her like that. Being able to change Moka's life with just a few kind words and a free bite of delicious food. Moka was taking the class so that she could learn how to cook but it was also so that she could see the man who changed her life, she had fallen for him after a while.

Last weeks indecent with turning Kurumu into a cake had made Tsukune a little frustrated with her, she was the last to get Tsukune's lesson for the day. Mizore was the first and was already on her own cooking up some rice.

Today Tsukune was to teach them how to cook things that they wanted to learn how to cook, Mizore's food was actually quite simple. She wanted to learn how to cook curry and it was rather easy once Tsukune had showed her how to, Kurumu wanted to learn how to cook a type of risotto.

Tsukune had taught her how to make it and she was now cooking by herself as well. Tsukune walked over to Moka with a smile on his face and food all over his apron. "So have you thought about what you want to learn how to cook?" Tsukune asked. Moka had thought about it the one thing she wanted to learn form Tsukune.

"do you remember when we first met, I want to make what you made me that day." Moka was a little embarrassed about asking for him to teach her that but it was rather nice to have that sort of thought on your mind. "Sure no problem!" Tsukune said as he pulled a pan out of a cabinet that was under the counter they were standing at.

XXXXXXXX

Moka had stayed in the kitchen with Tsukune that night all night as he made her food after food after food. Her date had left and was disappointed but hell, Moka was having fun. "alright open up..." Tsukune said as he put a spoon up to Moka's lips, in the spoon was a type of Greek yogurt. Moka smiled and opened her mouth.

She was blindfolded and was playing a game with Tsukune, she would guess what he fed her. She hadn't gotten one right but it was cute when she laughed and when she would smile as he fed her. "So what is it?" Tsukune leaned back on a counter behind him, the night had died down and the restaurant was closed so the rest of the cooks were also watching her guess the food.

"Vanilla ice cream?" Moka asked raising her hands in the air, the cooks and Tsukune began to laugh as Moka took her blindfold off and looked at the store bought container of Greek yogurt. "I think its time for me to get home now." Moka said, Tsukune walked up to her and helped her off the counter.

Tsukune walked her out of the kitchen and to the door of the restaurant, "Thanks for testing my food for poison." Tsukune said as Moka turned to face Tsukune who was leaning on the door to his restaurant. "You are a very good cook, and I appreciate the kind words." Moka said making Tsukune blush a little bit.

"Come back anytime, I'm always in need of a good taste tester- Tsukune stopped talking once Moka kissed his cheek and walked away from him. That was the beginning of the friendship that Tsukune had with Moka, but it wasn't the only story Tsukune had, he also made both Mizore and Kurumu fall for him. Moka knew this and was ready to fight for Tsukune, even though he had no idea what he was in for Tsukune would never stop helping the girls learn to cook.

A/N: last chapter I explained how Kurumu was introduced to Tsukune and this is Moka's story, if I make a next it will be of Mizore meeting Tsukune. I hope you guys liked it, another one down I think five more to go!


End file.
